Lord Breckers Revenge on Shirayuki (Part One)
by millieaasher
Summary: Shikito is found dead, the Lord's jail sentence is over, what will happen once he is set free, will he just move on or get back at Shirayuki for stripping away his title. Lord Brecker is back and is more determined than ever... (Episode 7 continuation)


Shikito was returning home from his vacation when he was suddenly ambushed by a two horsemen, he was beaten to the ground, and fell to his death upon almost reaching the Wistal castle, he said his last departing words as he lay there on the cold wet soil "I'm so sorry… Lady Shirayuki… forgive me..."

An hour later at the Toghrul castle…

Running, black boots hit red tiles, long dark navy blue hair brushed among the cold winds, short breathes and panting carried Kihal through the Toghrul castle, Kihal was running fast, her heart was pounding, her chest felt like ice from the fear of what she had just heard. She got onto her horse and blew her whistle to call Popo, as Popo came flying down fast and landed on her arm, she took hold of the straps of her horse.

Kihal upon getting on her horse Wakai: "Come on boy! Lets head for Wistal, Hiyaaa!"

As the night drew in closer, Zen sat in his office and was going over some trade documents, a soft knock came on the door, and he smiled, he knew that knock from anywhere.

Zen: "You know Shirayuki, you don't have to knock for me, right?"

Shirayuki: "Oh, but still, you're the prince and it'd wise if I kept my place"

Zen got up from his chair saying "Shirayuki… you never change…" as Zen walked up to Shirayuki, he gently held a strand of her beautiful shining red hair, he continued to say "And that's what I like about you, always ready to take things in your own hands" as Zen finished his words, he softly leaned in and kissed Shirayuki's lips passionately, he took his fingers through her seemingly soft red hair and with his other hand, caressed her neck, Shirayuki could feel Zen's warmth among the cold night and she loved every bit of it.

Previously… an hour before, back at the Toghrul castle…

Kihal was walking among the hallway when she spotted one of the room's lights were still on, everyone in the castle was asleep by now, so who could still be awake at this hour, as Kihal went over to shut the lights of the room, she froze, she was a few steps to the door when she stopped, fear rushed through her body.

Kihal talking to herself: "That voice, I've heard it before. No! It can't be! Lord Brecker? The last time I heard of him was when Zen had arrested him right after he sabotaged Wistal's bird experiment that caused Shirayuki to get injured in the process"

Kihal stood by the door and peaked in, she could make out Viscount Blaker (Also known as Lord Brecker) talking with another man with long blond hair, but she couldn't make out his face, Kihal quietly stood in the hallway listening to their conversation intently.

Lord Brecker said to his assiatant Atami: "After that red headed friend of Prince Zen's jumped off the tower building, she was one stubborn girl who got me in a lot of trouble, so as far to having His Highness Prince Zen arrest me and sentenced me to jail for two years, I will not rest until I find that girl and finish her off, once and for all Atami, tomorrow we represent ourselves, I am still and always will hold the status of a Lord, Prince Zen after seeing me apologize, will have no other choice but to give me back my status and there is nothing he can do to stop it. Atami, once we've acquired our positions back in Wistal castle, we will plan an appropriate time for that commoner girls murder.

Atami: "But Lord Brecker, that girl you speak off, Shirayuki, she is no longer a commoner, she bares the title of "Friend of the Crown" from the Prince of Tanburun, she is now of high racks in nobility and our status as Lords in nothing compared to her, so as we were to even touch her or even come close, we could go as far as being banished from Clarines"

Lord Brecker placing a hand on his chin: "Yes, you're right Atami, but as long as we don't act irrationally, we could carry out the attack as smoothly and silently and before the crack of dawn, we would bury her body before anyone could even find out where that red head could have vanished off to."

Later… Back at Wistal castle

Zen stood there next to Shirayuki, listening intently as Kihal shared the last of the conversation she had heard…

Kihal: "and before the crack of dawn, we would bury her body before anyone could even find out where that red head could have vanished off to."

Zen could not believe what he was hearing, what could the Lord be thinking, having such ill intentions about Shirayuki, it made him sick, all the while looking at the ground, he then looked up and into Shirayuki's eyes, she had her hands on her heart, he took hold of Shirayuki's hand, it was cold, then embraced her into a hug, as he brought her in closer, he could feel her heart beat and almost certain, Zen could tell she was frightened, and that to… too frightened.

Shirayuki said as she put her face into Zen's shoulder: "Zen, I'm sorry"

Zen placed his hand on Shirayuki's head and said: "It's alright, don't be, I'll always protect you"

Zen turned back to Kihal and said: "Kihal, this is a matter to be discussed with His Majesty the King" and the three, Zen, Shirayuki and Kihal went off to the King's office.

Fukushay, Haki's personal guard knocked at Her Majesty's quarters, waking up Haki.

As Haki sat up from bed saying: "Yes Fukushay, what is it?"

Fukushay: "Your Majesty, I have come with an urgent message, his Highness Prince Zen wishes to discuss a distressing matter, the King requests your presence in his office…" Even though Izana didn't want to wake her up, the Clarines law had stated that the Queen's presence was demanded and that she should be made aware of every situation that happens throughout the castle, no matter how distressing it may sound.

Haki placed her hand on the right side of the bed saying "As expected of Izana, still working this late"

As the three stood in front of Izana's desk, Zen told him everything about what Kihal had just shared with them, about Lord Brecker, about his horrible scheme he had planned along with his long blond haired assistant whose name and face was yet unknown".

Izana stood up from his chair and spoke "Thank you Kihal for bringing upon this news, as you can see, I expected to hear something like this sooner or later"

Kihal's eyes opened wide saying: "Your Majesty, what do you mean expected?"

Izana: "Shirayuki, do you remember Shikito?"

Shirayuki: "Yes your Majesty, I remember him well from when he last accompanied me to the watch tower"

Izana: "Earlier this evening, I was made aware of some news that involved Shikito, up until now, there is no evidence against Lord Brecker for accusing him as the victim, however, after hearing your story, I have yet to suspect him from now on, apparently upon returning back to Wistal from his vacation, Shikito had been murdered on the way by two horsemen, he had bean beaten to death, eventually dying from severe injuries and blood loss."

Upon hearing all this, as Haki stood there next to Izana, her legs gave way and she couldn't stand straight anymore, she broke down in tears and ended up losing her balance, luckily Izana caught her in time before she fell.

Izana: "Haki! Are you alright?"

Haki: "Izana, it's just all too horrible, what a wretched man Lord Brecker is, having such thoughts of Shirayuki and unlawfully killing Shikito"

Izana could feel that Haki was hurt, he gently helped her sit up and asked Fukushay to take Kihal and Shirayuki along with Haki to his Majesty's quarters and have them wait there until he discussed this matter with Zen.

Zen: "So what do you plan to do, Lord brother?"

Izana walked up behind his desk and pulled out an empty document as he said: "Zen, even though the Lord doesn't bare his title anymore, it wouldn't do much with the fact that his jail sentence is over, there are still laws."

Zen: "IZANA YOU'RE THE KING! SO WHAT ARE YOU SAYING WE JUST SIT AND DO NOTHING!?"

Izana: "Zen, calm yourself… As I have told you, there isn't much evidence that we have to go up against Lord Brecker, however, as the King of Clarines, if I catch him performing even the slightest misdeed, I will take every opportunity up against him and banish him immediately, you see Zen, that's why I'm preparing his letter early on"

Zen crossed his arms and said: "I see… so that's what the documents are for…banishment… very well then, Lord brother"

Two days had passed…

Wistal castle had a visitor, it was a bright sunny day, the security had tripled, as the gates opened to reveal Lord Brecker and his long blond haired assiatant Atami, His Majesty the King and His Highness Prince Zen stood firm, awaiting for his arrival, they kept their hands gripped to their swords, feeling ever so greatly uncomfortable in the Lord's presence. Zen wanted to kill Lord Brecker right then and there, Izana could feel Zen tense and placed a hand on his shoulder saying "Zen, you need to calm yourself down, or else the Lord might suspect of you, and the last thing you want is this situation get worse than it already is, as King of Clarines, I demand of you to stand firm as of your position as second Prince and for once get a hold of your emotions."

Zen looked down, as Lord Brecker took a step into the castle, he began walking up the main stairs and was welcomed by Izana.

As the Lord bowed down in the grace of the King and Prince's presence.

Lord Brecker: "Your Majesty, Your Highness, I am grateful to you for such a kind invite"

Izana: "Good afternoon Lord Brecker, shall we go to the main hall for lunch"

Lord Brecker: "Yes we shall, thank you"

As Zen sat at the extremely long table, he swore it was the most uncomfortable lunch he had ever had in his life, sitting across directly facing the man who wished to murder the love of his life. Izana told Zen to remain calm as much as possible, so as to not let his anger show, everything should go smoothly. The reason as to have Lord Brecker stay for a day, if they were lucky enough, they would catch him in the act, a plan Shirayuki had agreed to risk.

A few hours later…

As night drew in closer, Lord Brecker and his assistant Atami got to work, Shirayuki was asked to sleep in the room next to His Majesty Izana and Queen Haki's quartets. Zen had walked up to her room and knocked on Shirayuki's door.

Zen: "Shirayuki, it's Zen, may I come in"

There was no response… Zen knocked once more…

Zen: "Shirayuki, if you can hear me, please open this door, Shirayuki!?"

Still no response…

Zen: "Stand back, I'm coming in!"

Zen raised his foot and kicked hard on the door, as it fell open with a loud BANG!

Instantly, Zen's eyes widened, Lord Brecker held Shirayuki, with one hand he covered her mouth and with the other he held a knife at her throat. In no time Izana and Haki rushed from their room as well.

Izana: "What's all the commotion"

Haki: "Izana, it's Lord Brecker, he's got Shirayuki!"

Izana keeping a hand in front of Haki saying "Haki! Stay back!"

As Izana went charging towards Lord Brecker, Atami came in the way, and they broke into a sword fight.

Zen quickly ran towards Shirayuki.

Lord Brecker yelled: "Nooo!"

In a split second before Zen got hold of her, Lord Brecker's knife slid across Shirayuki's collar bone, causing a deep gash as she fell, Zen caught her in time.

Zen's eyes widened saying "Shirayuki! You're hurt!"

Shirayuki said: "It's alright Zen, I'm okay… ZEN! BEHIND YOU!

Shirayuki acted so quickly, Zen had his back to Lord Brecker, she quickly remembered the time she was sworded in the chest by Atri, (my previous fanfiction), recalling her memory of the pain she had felt that night, as she fell to the cold ground, and Lord Brecker was about to sword Zen in the back, Shirayuki took less than a split second to act, as Zen held her down, and as Lord Brecker approached them, he bent down and Shirayuki instantly grabbed Zen's sword, holding it up straight only to have the Lord jab himself in the chest while bending over.

Zen couldn't believe what Shirayuki had just pulled off, she had never hurt a single soul in her life, she loved her people dearly, but now she had no choice, Lord Brecker was ought to kill her and anyone who got in his way, even Zen, the second Prince of Clarines.

Atami, Lord Brecker's assistant caught eye of what had just occurred, his master had fallen and as soon as he turned to look around, Izana took the opportunity and jabbed his sword through Atami's heart, causing him to fall next to his master and slowly die among losing blood.

A feeling of comfort drifted among them, now that Lord Brecker was killed along with his assistant, so much for banning them, Izana had killed Atami and Shirayuki had killed Lord Brecker.

Haki and Izana stood around Shirayuki's bed as Zen sat beside her, holding her hand all the while Garack was treating her wound.

Zen asked: "Shirayuki, are you feeling alright?"

Shirayuki: "Yes, I'm alright Zen, it's nothing"

Zen: "Are you sure, I mean, you just killed a man"

Shirayuki: "Zen, I know, but if I didn't act as I did, who knows what could have happened to you"

Zen looked concerned, but he then soon realized, this was Shirayuki, she was strong and she knew what she was doing, Zen gently kissed her head saying "Alright" and everyone slept peacefully that night.

Until…

Suddenly a women was awoken from her sleep, she spoke to herself in a sad voice "Brecker… My love" as a tear poured down her eye, she curled her fists and sat up from her bed, her heart felt numb and her breathing became heavy as she spoke in great anger, murmuring to herself "Lady Shirayuki… I will avenge my husband's death in the place of killing your precious Zen, for you have caused my heart great sorrow, I will make you suffer the same fate… Shirayuki, I will not stop until you've realized what you've done!"

Author's Note:

Uh oh… What's gonna happen now?

Look out for Part Two, publishing in two days! xD


End file.
